He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by AngeltheNoodle
Summary: A Pikachu and a Buneary have been friends for so long. But what happens when one gets feelings for the other? PikachuXBuneary. Oneshot Lemon. A request for Alex32413.


**This is a Fanfiction request from Alex32413.**

**As requested, it's a PikachuXBuneary story.**

**Sorry about the huge-major-insane-ridiculus-delay.**

**I hope I didn't drop the ball on this one.**

**He loves Me, He loves Me not**

All was quite normal in Eterna Forest. From its dense foreboding fog and tall intimidating trees to its celestial-like rays of light penetrating through the canopy leaves above. Of course, not all could be said the same for a certain buneary walking along in the tall grass...

"*Sigh*...How long has it been since I've seen Ray? Days? Weeks? Months even? I don't know how much longer I can last without him..." Her long ears drooped at the thought of her missing friend.

She continued walking through the grass until she reached an opening in the forest, free of trees and shrubs. A place perfect for a picnic. She hopped up next to a tree and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Ray...where are you?" she whispered.

She sat there for a while just thinking about her friend when a familiar sound came to her ear.

"Sounds like...humming?" She opened her eyes and looked up to see someone coming out of the grass and into the opening with her. It had a little yellow body roughly her size with brown stripes on its side along with black beady eyes and two bright red cheeks.

"Ray!". She immediately jumped up and ran to her friend.

"Oh, hey Faith! Ho-"

Ray was interrupted when Faith jumped on him and pushed him down to the ground.

She had his arms pinned down with hers as she straddled his lower body. She leaned in real close to Ray's face, almost touching noses.

"Ray the Pikachu! How dare you keep me waiting!" She said as she pouted.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Relax will ya? Jirachi Christ... I'm gone for a day and you get all emotional. Besides, we've been hanging out every single day since we were just babies. So why should one day of not being together have to be so stressful for you? What's up with that?"

She bit her lower lip and braced herself.

"_Now's my chance..._", thought Faith.

"Its because I lo-" Ray cut her off immediately.

"-Ve hanging out with me. Yea...I know..." He pushed her off gently and both of them stood up. He kept an innocent look on his face during the entire time.

But deep down, Ray knew what she was going to say.

"You didn't even let me fin-"

Ray cut her off again.

"Hey I can't hang out today. I got some stuff to do."

Faith clenched her little paws into fists and grit her teeth.

"Like what?"

Ray sensed her hostility and backed away from her.

"I, uh..." He had to come up with an excuse. "I hafta rustle up my fur a bit.".

Even if it made no sense at all.

Faith decided to take advantage of the moment as much as she could. She moved in closer to him and brought him in face to face. So close, they almost touched noses again.

She whispered to him a loving yet wanting tone.

"Oh, I can help you with that if you want...I'll even help you rub down those aching muscles you have..."

She pinched the little lump on his left bicep.

Ray trembled under her touch.

"And if you want, I can get those hard to reach areas for you too..."

If there was any time for Ray to blush, he was definitely doing it now.

Unfortunately for him, he always found himself to be easily manipulated by a pretty face of any kind.

"Uhh, y-yea...My arms are t-too short to reach my back, ya know?"

Trying to hold back a groan, Faith hugged him with the power to crush a rock.

"Great! I'll meet you at your place later today."

Ray nodded helplessly.

"Good boy... Now lets do things only great friends like us can do..."

She 'accidentally' pushed him down onto a pile of leaves.

"Oh! I'm sorry... Here, let me help you up."

She stuck out a paw to help him up but when Ray grabbed her paw, she 'accidentally' fell into his lap, her back against his chest.

"Oops...I'm such a clumsy girl..."

Faith tried to get up but instead she began to grind both of their lower bodies together.

Ray blushed as he felt her soft rump against his sensitive groin. He tried to get her off, but he was overpowered by just how it good it felt.

He half closed his eyes and let the little bits of pleasure pulse through his body.

Faith looked back at him slyly and continued to seduce him.

Ray suddenly opened his eyes as he felt the tip of his head begin to unsheathe.

_'Jirachi Christ...I need to go! NOW!'_ He thought.

"Uh, well it was nice talking to you but I gotta go. Bye!"

He pushed her off, making her land on her stomach and turned around while covering his flaccid member.

Faith recovered and surprised him by placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Wait! So are we going to spending the night at your place tonight then?"

Ray really wanted to say no to her but couldn't find it in his heart to say no to his best friend.

He hesitated and then answered.

"Uh, s-sure... S-see ya!"

With a nervous laugh, he got on all fours and dashed off into the forest.

Faith tried to catch up with him but was too slow. She stopped by a nearby stream and called out to him.

"RAY? RAY! Dammit...Why is he such an idiot...?*sigh*...But he's my idiot."

She sat next the stream and started to groom her ears. While she groomed, she thought about her life with her best friend Ray. She smiled and teared up a little at the wonderful memories they spent together.

Throughout their entire life Faith had never left Ray's side, even as babies, and because of that she began to feel like more than just a friend to him. At first she tried hiding her feelings from him but over time, her will to hold back her love for Ray slowly diminished to nothing. Now, all she wanted was for her affection to be returned. Except the only problem was that he never understood her hints.

Or at least, that's what she believed...

Ray kept running until he made it to another opening in the forest except this time a small creek divided the field in two. He stopped to splash some water on his face to refresh himself. He sat down by the creek and splashed water on his face letting it drip all the way down to the ground. His yellow fur glistened in the ray of light that shined on him. For a while, he completely forgot all about what had happened with Faith and sighed when he remembered.

"Jeez... That was too close..." He whispered to himself.

"Why can't she just understand that all I want to be is her friend... It would be too... Too awkward to be more than that."

Ray leaned back and let his body plop onto the soft patch of clovers below him. He closed his eyes as he felt the water dry up.

"But I can't tell her that I know how she feels about me because then she'll either expect me to be with her or she'll fall into a horrible depression if I reject her and she might even..."

Ray quickly dismissed his thoughts.

"Maybe... Maybe it's just a phase Faith's goin' through."

He rubbed the sides of his head and groaned.

"Uurrgghh... Why do girls have to be so weird and moody..."

He felt a small twitch come from his lower body and looked down.

His erection was alive and strong.

"Crap... This won't go away even if ignore it...*sigh*...Guess I hafta finish what she started..."

Ray sat up and looked around.

No one in sight.

He wrapped his paw around his shaft.

"Kay... Let's get this over with..."

Meanwhile, Faith continued grooming herself by the stream letting her thoughts go wild with him in her mind.

Ray this, Ray that. Ray Ray Ray. He was all she could think about. She thought about how many times she tried to at least get him to realize how she felt about him. It all failed of course. Even her self-guaranteed attempt today had failed. She was losing hope in him.

She sighed.

"Will he ever get it?"

Her ears perked up when a kricketune chirped in the distance.

"Hmm... It's getting late, better head home and freshen up before I go to Ray place..."

Time flew as Faith made her way home. The light coming from above the forest slowly dimmed. Eterna forest turned from a quiet dim-lighted forest to a mysterious dark forest that reeked of beauty and fear.

When faith arrived at her home, which was a den carved into a very large tree, the first thing she did was throw herself onto her bed. Her bed was just a pile of grass and some pillows that she had found when humans left them behind while camping.

She grabbed a particular pillow and hugged it close to her body. Faith took in its scent and her entire body relaxed.

"I love this pillow. Ray uses it all the time whenever we have sleep overs here."

She sniffed it again.

"But... The last time we had one was about... A month ago..."

She looked at the pillow and imagined it was Ray.

"Why don't you love me? Huh?"

Faith shook the pillow as if she was demanding an answer.

"I love you! Can't you see that?"

She brought the pillow closer to her face. Her nose just grazed it.

"I-I love you... Can't you see that...?"

To her, the pillow definitely looked like Ray and she didn't care if it wasn't.

She closed her eyes and kissed the pillow tenderly. She pulled back and kissed the pillow again and again. She rubbed her paws all over it, beginning to feel a slight wet sensation coming from her nether region. She looked down at the cotton-like fur around her waist and saw the faintest bit of matted fur.

By now, her breathing was a little harder than before.

"Oh Ray... You're such a great friend... More than you'll ever know."

Her paws trailed down her body that was covered in her smooth brown fur, stopping only to massage the erect nipples under her fur.

Her body pulsed with heat and want.

She set the pillow to the side and continued to move her paws lower and lower.

Faith always kept the fur around her waist as thin as possible without showing too much just in case Ray ever felt like claiming her as his own.

She giggled at the thought and gasped when her paw grazed over her opening.

She kept one paw on her nipple and explored her body with the other.

"Ray... I need you now... More than ever..."

She dragged her paw along her moist slit again and arched her back as the new feeling took hold of her body.

She imagined Ray kissing every inch of her body and using his slender hands to grasp her.

Her paw acted as if it had a mind of its own and rubbed her outer lips in little circles. Her fluids began to flow and leaked out of her body with every passing moment.

She let out squeaks of delight every time she pressed down harder.

"Oh yes... More please..."

Her juices dripped off of her thighs and were being soaked up by the pillows below her.

Her body begged for more and her squeaks of pleasure turned to gasps.

Lacking proper fingers like Ray, she couldn't go any deeper. So she had to improvise with what she had.

She used the tip of her paw and inserted it as far as she could before pain set in.

Slowly, she pulled in and out of her opening making her blush harder and moan deeply.

She imagined Ray sliding his cock inside of her while saying 'I love you' every second.

Her movements sped up and so did her breathing. She frantically lashed her paw around making her fluids splash all over her paw and body.

"Ray! I-I'm almost...There!"

Her body was hit wave after wave of pleasure that never seemed to end. Her eyes were closed shut and her screams of pleasure filled her home. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, it was beating so fast.

Her paws moved erratically as more of her juices leaked freely out of her vagina.

"R-RAY!"

Suddenly she pulled her soaking wet paw out before she could climax.

Her body ached to be released but Faith refused to finish. Her entire body twitched and jerked.

"N-no..." she told herself.

She breathed in a rhythmic pattern making her body relax in just a few minutes.

With her body fully relaxed, she stretched out her body against the pillows.

"My first orgasm...It HAS to be with him..."

She blushed at how creepy it sounded but she already made up her mind.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make him mine tonight..."

She sat up and almost immediately when she heard the familiar humming again.

"Hey Faith! You home?"

Faith's eyes grew wide. Ray was standing right outside of her home.

She sprinted towards the den's opening and gasped when she saw Ray standing right outside.

"R-ray! What are you doing here. I though we were going to meet up at your place?"

Ray laughed nervously.

"Uh, yea me too, but I remembered you have my pillow that I love so much. Speaking of pillow..."

Ray dashed into her home at jumped on the pillow that he enjoyed resting on. But something made his body tense up.

"Why does my pillow smell like..."

He took in its scent.

"Like hondew berries? And why is it all wet?"

Faith just stood there blushing hard. He was lying on her puddle of arousal that she forgot to clean up!

She shook her head to snap herself out of her daze.

"Well lets just say I was juicing a certain fruit..."

She winked at him.

"Uh, sure. Whatever that means."

Faith just rolled her eyes.

"Well since you're already here, lets have some fun! You wait here. I'll get us something to snack on."

With that, Faith left her den and walked away while swinging her hips to a nearby oran berry bush.

Meanwhile, Ray jumped out of the pile of pillows, completely freaked out.

"Oh my Arceus! I hope this isn't what I think it is..."

Ray bent down and took one more whiff of the pillows and almost immediately, his body tensed up again.

"Oh jeez... It is. These pillows have her pheromone stuff all over it!"

"What has what on it?"

Ray turned around to see Faith carrying two plump oran berries in both paws.

Caught off guard, Ray never stuttered so hard in his life.

"I, uh, wa-was just, uhm, say, uh-"

"Ray are you okay?"

Ray finally slapped himself into a stable state.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, just tired is all."

Faith walked closer to him, so close that he began to blush a little.

"Then sit down on these soft, comfortable, and cozy pillows..."

She shot him a sly look.

Ray laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"I-I'm good. I sat all day at home today and I just want to stretch my legs out, ya know?"

Faith's eyes lit up and grabbed his paws.

"I wanna stretch out too! And you can help me stretch out even more..."

She winked at him again and Ray's eye twitched a little.

"D-do you mean like touching your toes?"

"Oh, you can help me by touching something else..." she said as she dragged her paw along his chest.

Ray knees felt like jelly and felt he would collapse at any moment.

"A-and what wou-would that b-be?"

Ray began walking backwards with Faith following his every movements.

"How about..."

Ray bumped up against a wall. Faith kept eye contact the entire time. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The way she looked at him made him feel guilty for some reason. All those years of leading her on finally got to him.

Ray sighed and pushed Faith gently out of his way.

"Faith... We need to talk."

Surprised, she let him walk past her.

"About what?"

"About... Us..."

Faith was ecstatic. She pulled him into a strong hug and didn't want to let go.

"Oh Ray! I knew you would finally love me too!"

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, expecting Ray to kiss her.

Instead she felt his paws cover her mouth.

"Faith, please. Just stop..."

She opened her eyes in disbelief.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Let's sit down..."

Ray and Faith sat on the pillows, completely ignoring the mess she made earlier. He explained everything to her. About how he knew the she liked him and how he pretended to be an idiot around her just so she wouldn't pull a move on him. He explained to her how he only saw her as a friend. After he was finished, there was utter silence. Faith, however, was crying.

"Faith please don't cry. I know it's not easy hearing this but I can't take it anymore."

Faith fought through her tears.

"B-but Ray! Why can't you love me?"

Ray grew impatient.

"Because we've been friends for so long. It would ruin our friendship..."

Faith lashed at him.

"How would it ruin our relationship? Tell me? How?"

Ray began to tear a little and trembled.

"Because if we were together and I did something to ruin the relationship, you would probably hate me to the point that you would never want to see me...even long after we would break up. But I value our friendship too much... I don't want it to end..."

Faith was in disbelief. She just stared at him with her eyes wide open and her mouth agape.

"So let me get this right: You don't want to be with me just because we might not make it and our friendship might end immediately after it?"

Ray just nodded.

"You're such a dork, you know that?"

"Yea but Fa-"

She lunged at him and gave him a full kiss. Ray, of course, was surprised but returned the kiss.

They wrapped their arms around their bodies and held each other. It all felt natural to them, as if it were destiny. Their tongues danced around, fighting for dominance during their passionate moment.

When they broke the kiss, Faith was the first to speak.

"Ray even if you cheated on me, which I would probably rip your head off for, I'll still love you no matter what."

"Really?"

Faith pecked his lips again.

"Of course, because my love isn't the kind of love that's just thrown around like most others would say. It's real and it's only for you."

"Faith..."

She placed a paw over his mouth to silence him.

"Ssh... Just hold me close and let's enjoy this night... My love..."

Ray chuckled and brought her face in close for another deep, passion-filled kiss.

Their paws traveled up and down each others bodies, enjoying the moment.

Ray accidentally brushed his paw over Faith's nipple which grew hard after she gasped.

He smiled to himself and continued to rub his finger in little circles around her nipple. She tried to keep her moans in but released them when she felt his tongue drag itself along it.

"R-Ray..."

"Ssh... Let me take care of you now..."

Ray worked his tongue on the sensitive flesh while his other paw slowly made its way down her body.

Once his paw touched a moist area down there, he knew what to do next.

He let go of her nipple and kissed her lips again. Faith's eyes grew wide when she felt his fingers prod her opening with delicate touches. He took his finger and moved it up and down her entrance making her moan into his mouth. She then took the opportunity of the moment to return the favor. She used her paw to navigate her way down to Ray's crotch and fondle his member to life. He gasped into the kiss as well, and pushed his fingers slightly more inside of her.

Faith felt his cock grow longer and thicker with every passing moment, however Ray had different plans.

He pushed her down onto the soft pillows and before she could ask, he kissed her again. He kissed his way down her body until the scent of her arousal hit his nose.

Ray took his finger and played with her slit until it was wet from his touches.

He looked up at her and saw she was blushing hard. He smiled and planted a kiss directly on her labia. The slightest touch set her off and she moaned into a pillow next to her. Ray followed up by sticking his tongue out and sliding it all around her moist twat. Faith's breathing was doubled as she felt his rough tongue graze her clit.

Suddenly, Ray stuck his entire tongue inside of her and moved it around frantically.

Her eyes grew wide and reflexively, her paws pushed down on his head which succeeded in driving his tongue in deeper.

"R-RAY!"  
He was too busy to answer her and even if he did, her juices were filling up his mouth. He lapped at her inner walls, letting the soft insides cushion his tongue. His naturally rough tongue worked wonder on her sensitive clit as it made her screams of pleasure louder and louder. He took his finger and pushed them in as well making Faith's body writhe in pleasure. He pulled his fingers in and out of her in an attempt to make her climax faster. It wouldn't be too long now. Her screams filled the room even with the pillow over her face.

Her back arched and her body tensed up. With a final ear-straining scream, she pushed down on Rays head and let her cum out in torrents. Her body was wracked by such a huge pulse of pleasure that she almost passed out. Ray felt her warm cum splash on his face and tried to take in as much as he could before it ended. Faith's orgasm was so strong, she wouldn't let go of his head despite his attempts to break free. She was still humping his head, trying to ride out her orgasm as much as possible. With one last gasp of air, she let go and sprawled out her body on the pillows.

Ray took a good look at her. She had her eyes half closed and her blush was still there.

Something about it made her look beautiful.

He climbed on top of her body and kissed her again.

"So are you ready for the real fun?"

This time, Faith nodded.

"Great. Let me handle everything, love."

By now, Ray's cock was throbbing and was coated with his pre-cum. He pulled her in for a kiss again while lining up his sex with hers. His penis was narrow from the tip but grew wider towards the base. He slid the tip in little by little to give her a chance to get accommodated with his size. It was certainly bigger than his tongue which made her whimper in both pain and pleasure. He kept sliding it in until he was abruptly stopped by a thin wall. He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes with care.

"I'm ready... For anything..."

He kissed one last time and with a swift thrust, he broke through her barrier. She winced in pain and let out a soft cry. Ray quickly got to work to relieve her of her pain. He pulled out of her vagina until his the very tip was just inside and pushed back in slowly. Almost instantly, Faith's pain subsided and a was replaced by pleasure that felt better than Ray's tongue. He pulled in and out again until the nerves in his member were adjusted to just how tight she was. Every time he would hilt her, he would spread her open only to close up again when he would pull out.

His cock spurted pre-cum inside of her making her tightness much easier to bare. Faith's moans and gasps grew into even louder moans as time passed. Her twat was sopping wet again and with Ray's pre-cum lubing the way, he was going much faster. He looked down at his cock and saw that instead of the soft pink color it usually was, it was now a deep red that meant his inevitable climax was near. He wanted to milk his pleasure as much as he could and decided to increase his speed even more. His thrusts turned to slams that shook both their bodies and made a wet sound every time they slammed into one another. Faith's screams of pleasure would have made anyone wake up if they were nearby. Her eyes rolled back and her inner wall clamped down on Ray's cock. She gripped the pillows below her and she came one last time. Her cum splashed all over Ray's body which sent him over the edge as well. With a loud grunt, he thrust inside of her one last time let loose all his pent up seed. It splashed inside of her and painted her insides white. Some of it even leaked out of the sides and dripped onto the pillows.

Ray fell on top of her twitching body and nipped at her neck.

Both of them were breathing hard. His limp phallus slid out of her vagina and receded back into its sheathe.

Faith's body was completely limp under him. He kissed her again before getting off of her.

"S-so *gasp* how was it?" he asked her, trying to catch his breath.

Faith looked at him with love filled eyes. A single tear fell out of her eye as she closed them.

"Heh, yeah. I thought so too...I'll see you tomorrow, my love..."

He brought her in for a close hug and closed his eyes as well.

_**END**_

**Once again, sorry about the insane delay on this one Alex32413...**

**Also, I'm going out of the country this week so if anyone sends me a message or something, please don't feel offended if I don't reply back for about a month.**

**As far as I know, The place I'm going to doesn't have computers, let alone internet...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
